


A Reason to Love Coffee

by CanSheWrite



Series: An Instituted mind [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, Harmful Thoughts, Loss, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Sadness, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, altea, angsty, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanSheWrite/pseuds/CanSheWrite
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING there are some mental disorders that are discussed.Lance McClain Loves Keith Kogane but after an awful accident Lance had become clinically depressed. After a while he was put into Altean Institute a mental hospital. Dr.Shirogane and Dr.Allura (who also owns this institute along with Dr.Coran.) help Lance. There are two other patients Kaite Holt or Pidge and Hunk Garrett that Lance meets on the way.The first few chapters are just one Keith and lance.





	A Reason to Love Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are just one Keith and lance.  
> This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic. So I hope you like it. Comments are always welcome.  
> I saw a post that went around of Lance and Shiro. And Lance was trying to tell Shiro about Voltron. That is what gave me the idea for this. But it is not based on it.

\---- Lance----

Lance never really cared for coffee, but he has been finding himself going to the coffee shop near his work. He had gone there once just to see what the hype was about, since he heard so many people talking about this place. He ordered his coffee and sat down at a nearby table to wait. Lance scrolled through his instagram not really paying attention to the people around him.  
-DING DONG-  
The bell rang on the door of the coffee shop. Lance never payed attention to the other few times it rang, but for some reason for the chime he looked up with this one. And boy was he glad he did.  
There was a guy who walked in looking like a 2013 emo teen with a really bad haircut. He even looked moody like he really didn’t care what anyone thought. His hair was jet black and his eyes. His eyes are what really caught Lance’s attention. They were so purple and they were like a lightning storm, beautiful yet dangerous.  
Lance didn’t realize he was staring until the boy turned around, after ordering a drink, and gave him a confused glare. Lance jumped at the unexpected eye contact and quickly looked back at his phone. He could feel the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks.  
After Lance got his drink he had planned to leave and go back to work, but he still had some time left to his lunch break so he sat back down. And it was totally not because the guy he was staring at was still waiting for his drink. Lance took out his phone and scrolled through various social medias, but nothing seemed to avert his attention from the raven haired man sitting at the table across from him.  
Lance noticed he was reading a book. He was sitting too far away to get a good view of the name. The distance didn’t stop Lance from noticing how the man held the book and how he looked at it. He held the book like it was his most prized possession. Like if he moved one finger the wrong way the whole thing would get ruined. Lance also noticed that he looked so intently into the book. There was a named that was called, but Lance wasn’t paying attention and it seemed like the raven haired boy wasn’t either, because it was called again.  
“Keith? Is there a Keith?” said the barista  
The the guy’s head shot up, like he was startled, and then quickly got up to get his drink.  
Keith? Thank you for giving me a reason to love coffee. Lance thought to himself. But sadly his phone kept vibrating letting him know that he has to start going back to work. Till next time Keith.

\--a few days have passed--

\----Keith----

Work never really is that that busy so he finds himself having more free time than he would expect. When this happens he tends to go to the coffee shop down the street. It is a quiet place for him to read his newest book. Thanks to his moody look no one tries to talk to him.  
He was sitting at the table and reading his book like he normally does. He can’t help but feel eyes on him. He looks up from his book and sees a tan brunette looking at him, but he quickly looked back at his phone.  
Keith would have been lying if he said he had not noticed this boy. How could he not? Whenever he comes to this coffee shop the guy keeps looking at him. It kind of makes keith uncomfortable but he ignores it. It never last long because he always ends up leaving when Keith gets his drink. It is like clockwork.  
Though today Keith wasn’t having it. Today at work was especially annoying, there was a customer that helicoptered over him to make sure he was putting in the right order for their paint job on their car. Keith was never good with people. So this person really got on his nerves and he almost got fired.  
When this guy kept staring at him It ticked him off. Keith got up out of his chair and headed over there. Not realizing that his whole demeanor was saying Stay away or I will bite.  
He slammed his hands on the table that the brunette was sitting at. “Got a problem?!” The guy just sat there eyes wide. That’s when Keith saw how blue they were. They reminded him of the ocean, and the memories of the beach that he and his family used to go to.  
The blue eyed brunette never said anything he was too busy being shocked by Keith’s outburst. But Keith’s shoulders fell and he went silent. All Keith needed to do was look into those eyes and get lost in them. All of the problems Keith had just slipped away completely. Keith looked down “I’m…..sorry.” He said “I just...had a bad day.” He rested his hand that was previously on the table on his neck. He was embarrassed that he made such a scene.  
The tan guy smirked and let out a small chuckle. Keith was shocked by this. Why wasn’t this dude mad? I practically embarrassed the poor guy too. “Its fine...I didn’t mean to stare, I was just trying to get a good look at your book.”  
“Oh….” Now keith really felt embarrassed. He looked down at his book and then handed it to the guy.  
“Oh! Harry Potter. Nice I love this book series.” as he examined the book, Keith couldn’t help but examine him. He must have noticed Keith staring because he looked up at him and smiled. Keith jumped a little and looked down. “Sorry…. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Lance McClain.” he held out one hand as he still held Keith’s book with the other.  
“Oh…. Um. I’m Keith. Kogane.” he took Lance’s hand and made a small smile. “You gonna keep it or what?” he eyed his book.  
Lance’s eyes widened “God! I am so sorry!” he handed the book back quickly.  
Keith let out a slight chuckle, but it sounded more like a huff. “Nah… you're fine.”  
Lance looked at his phone and the smile that was once on his face faded. “Well, I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Keith Kogane.” He smirked as he said Keith's name.  
Keith waved and went back to his seat. That was strange, but for some reason he hopes to see Lance again. Which he has a feeling that without a doubt he will. 

\--Two years later-- 

\----Keith----

Keith was coming home from work. He was feeling really drained and tired after the long day. All he wanted to do was relax on the couch. At work there were no annoying customers, though there was a lot of work. He started flipping through the many keys he had. He didn’t even know why he had half of them or what they opened.  
When he finally found the right key he looked at the door. It was slightly cracked open and all the lights were off. He was wide awake by this point because his a adrenaline kicked in. “Lance? You here? Are you ok?” he took his pocket knife out for protection and put his hand on the door slightly pushing it open. The hair on Keith’s neck stood up, he didn’t have a good feeling about this. There was no reply to his previous questions. When he stepped into the room the lights flicked on.  
“SURPRISE!!!!” Lance was by the wall where the light switch was. When he saw that Keith had his knife out and looked like he was about to attack his face dropped. “Is it really that bad?” a slight smirk and chuckle came out of Lance. When Keith finally came to realization to what is happening he looked around. There were ribbons hanging from the ceiling and a banner that looks to be hand painted. Keith read the banner and it said “Happy Birthday Keith!!” with hearts around it.  
Keith sighed “Lance it isn’t bad, but-”  
“I know you said you didn’t want a party so I didn’t invite anyone. It will be just the two of us. And I know you don’t like to celebrate your birthday so this isn’t for you.”  
Keith raised one eyebrow. “What? Then who is it for, because I am sure my name is on that banner.” He smirked.  
“For me of course. I like parties and I like you. So this is a party for me to celebrate the day my boyfriend came into the world.” He laughed and there was some blush on his cheeks. “That didn’t sound so cheesy in my head.”  
“Well you were right it is very cheesy.” Keith laughed and then put his knife away walking to the blushing man and placed his hands on Lance’s hips. Lance looked up at him and keith leaned down giving his a little kiss. “Thank you Lance.”  
“You’re welcome.” he smiled up at him. 

\-----Lance----

Lance and Keith were sitting at the table eating the cake. It was silent and Lance was looking at Keith lovingly. He couldn’t believe that two years before Lance was sitting at a coffee table coming day after day to just look at Keith. Ever since that day Keith yelled at him they have talked at the shop and actually got to know each other and became friends. Lance always liked Keith and wanted to be closer. But even though they were friends Lance always thought Keith didn’t like him. He never tried to get closer to Lance so the day Keith finally asked him out he was so shocked.  
They were walking in the park near Keith’s apartment. They just chatted about their day, the way they normally did. There were a few couples around and this made Lance a little flustered as he started to think if people saw them as a couple. They didn’t do any couple related things so lance pushed down that thought. Still thinking Keith didn’t really like him.  
“Lance? Yo Lance are you listening?” Keith had stopped walking and looked him with one eyebrow raised.  
“Huh? oh….Sorry I guess I just drifted off. What were you saying?”  
Keith looked down and started to fegit. This was unlike him which made lance a little worried. This is it. He is done with me. He does want to be friends with me any more. He hates m-  
“Would you…...uh……” there was a slight pink to Keith’s cheeks. After a small pause he took a deep breath and then looked at Lance determined “Would you like to do on a date with me?” He really did rip it off like a band aid. He did it so suddenly that Lance just stood there shocked. “Y-you know what. Never mind it was stupid you don’t have to. Forget I said anything.”” He walked away and sounded embarrassed.  
Lance finally came out of the shock having processed everything. “Wait! Keith no…. I didn’t reject you. I am sorry I was just shocked and needed to process what just happened. I thought you didn’t like me that much.”  
Keith looked both shocked and confused. “ What? Why would you think I didn’t like you? If I didn’t like you I wouldn’t be here.”  
“Well you kind of have this look that just makes you seem like you hate everyone.” He smiled “ Not to mention you yelled in my face when we first met.”  
“I SAID SORRY!!”  
Lance chuckled “I”m teasing calm down Mullet. And to answer your question. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have a curtain posting time.  
> Instagram is @obsessed__cosplays


End file.
